Kingdom Hearts III
by xxKHxxFan16
Summary: WILL UPDATE REWRITTEN CHAPTERS SOON. Sora, Donald, and Goofy set off on another journey to find the 3 missing apprentices, and they are joined by a girl who is searching for her father. What will the future hold in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I own none of these characters, unless they are my own original ones.

* * *

Main Characters:

Auron: king of Meridian. Auron left his world about 2 years ago in search of what was happening to the worlds. Along the way, he gets caught up with Hades in the Underworld.

Original Characters:

Cambria: princess of Meridian. Cambria is the 15-year-old daughter of Auron.

She seems to be quite distanced and antisocial from others, but this doesn't mean she's shy. She's quiet but outspoken and quite impatient when others try to mess with her mind. Cambria was never one to fit in due to teasing, when she was younger, by other kids. This is ironic because she is described to be very beautiful by others. Cambria possesses the Heart of Meridian, a mystical necklace that finds keyholes to worlds. It can only be used by her. Cambria was born with abilities such as telekinesis, phasing, invisibility, and telepathy. Goes with Sora to find her dad and help find Terra, Ven, Aqua, and Ansem the Wise.

Allegra: younger princess of Meridian. Allegra is the 12-year-old sister to Cambria. She is talkative, impulsive, and outgoing compared to the more reserved Cambria. On her birthday, she was given the Heart of Candracar. It also finds keyholes to worlds, but just the ones that possess "darkness", thus plunging the world into darkness. Even though she and Cambria often butt heads, they still care deeply for one another, since each other is all they have. Allegra has power of teleportation, telepathy (with this one she can move and control objects with her mind) and absorbs other's memories. She is in the stage of learning to use and control her powers; fluent in many languages, mainly French.

Meredith: nanny of Cambria and Allegra. Meredith was hired when Auron decided they needed a mother figure for the girls. Overall, she seems very caring for them, though she seems to be harboring a secret from them. Her whereabouts are unknown after the heartless took over Meridian.

* * *

-I apologize to anyone who has enjoyed this story, for my lack of updates. Like I mentioned on my profile, I've been going through writer's block and have been pondering whether or not to continue with the story. I've decided to keep going with it with some changes to previous chapters. After seeing the ending for Birth by Sleep, I'v had more of an idea of where to go with this story. Also, I felt the characters weren't developed in the way I had imagined, mostly my OCs. Hope you enjoy this version better.

~*~*~Review!!!!

A/N: I'm using Auron's back story from KH2, as a plotline in KH3. There will be a lot more adventure and plotlines in upcoming chapters. This was just to introduce some old and new characters. The Hearts of Meridian and Candracar are from the TV show W.I.T.C.H. but the characters have no associations with KH3. I may or may not be using more references from that show or any others.

.


	2. It Begins

Riku: "Nothing's changed, huh?"

Sora: "Nope. Nothing will."

Riku: "What a small world."

Sora: "But part of one that's much bigger"

Riku: "Yeah"

Sora: "Hey Riku…what do you think it was the door to light?"

_Riku points to Sora's heart._

Riku: "This."

Sora: "This?

Riku: "Yeah. It's always closer than you think."

_Sora grins at this._

Kairi: "Sora! Riku!"

_Kairi comes running with something._

Sora: "Hey, what's up?"

Kairi: "This."

_She shows them a bottle with familiar mouse ears on the letter inside._

Sora: "From the king?"

_Sora takes the bottle from Kairi revealing the note:_

_Dear Sora and Riku,_

_You guys helped out in a huge way. _

_You risked a lot and I can't thank you enough for that._

_But for some reason, since defeating_

_Xemnas I felt kinda uneasy. I have a feeling that this_

_isn't over yet. Anyways, I need you 2 _

_to come to Disney Castle; some things can't be explained_

_in this letter. _

_Sincerely,_

_King Mickey_

Sora: What do you think he meant by this isn't over yet?

Kairi: Who cares about that, I helped you guys out too! And you are sooo not leaving me here. Wherever any of us has to go: It's the 3 of us!

Riku: So, how do you suppose we'll get there, Kairi?

_Kairi looks dumbfounded._

Kairi: I'll take care of the ride back, you guys can jump on the "how we're getting there situation."

_Sora turns to Riku._

Sora: Do you think it'll be bad?

Riku: It's nothing the "keyblade wielder" can't handle. With some help from his friends, of course.

Sora: So how are we getting ther-

_A loud crash was heard, interrupting Sora. Smoke arose from the beach as 2 familiar faces climbed out of the gummi ship._

Goofy: 'Ur chariot awaits, hyuck!

Sora: Donald! Goofy!

Donald: Sora!

_Sora, Riku, and Kairi run towards them._

Kairi: Did the King send you?

Goofy: Yep

Donald: Uh-huh, so we should probably get going.

_They all quickly boarded the ship to Disney Castle._

A/N: The "hyuck" is Goofy's laugh.


	3. Unexpected Visitors Await

A/N: Some of you had expressed dislike in my character's dialogue, since I like to put who was saying what in front of what they said. I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm going to keep writing it like that. Since this is my first story I find it easier doing it like that. As I do more stories, I'll try to break the habit. But for now just bear with me.

Sora: "When you guys said the gummi ship couldn't hold more than 3 people, you weren't kidding."

_Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked as if they were playing a game of Twister, but no one was winning._

Kairi: "Get your elbow out of my stomach, Riku!"

Riku: "Don't you think if I could move, I would? Besides Sora's butt isn't exactly "smell me" ready.

Sora: "Hey! This is either my leg or someone is extremely flexible."

Riku: "How much longer until we get there?"

Donald: "Hold your horses!"

Goofy: "For some reason, it took us longer to get your world or any other world for that matter. It looks like it's doing the same thing on the way back."

Donald: "This was why we crashed. Whatever King Mickey wants to talk to you about it must be important."

_After what seemed like hours, the gang finally arrived at Disney Castle. When the door from the gummi ship opened, Sora, Riku, and Kairi fell out, causing Kairi to be on top of Sora in an awkward position (let your imaginations decide what that position was.)_

Kairi: "Oops. Sorry, Sora."

Sora: "Oh, that's just fine… I mean alright, it's alright."

Riku: "If you two are done with your little love fest, I think the rest of us would like to know what was up with the King's letter."

_Kairi gets off Sora and helps him up. Sora's face is a bright red from Riku's comment._

Kairi: "Sora, are you ok?"

Sora: "Yeah. It just got really hot."

_As soon as the gang exits the "gummi ship" area, they find a swarm of heartless in the garden part of Disney Castle._

Sora: "No. It can't be…it-it's not possible."

Riku: "Sora! It doesn't matter right now. We just have to get rid of these guys."

_Sora reluctantly summoned his keyblade, still in disbelief of what he saw. But no matter how he felt, the heartless would still come swinging. But even though he was upset at what he saw, it made him even more determined to find out what the King had meant in his letter. And if it had anything to do with the heartless' return._

Kairi: "It's like more and more of them keep coming back."

_Kairi was struggling to keep up with the likes of Sora and Riku, who were obviously more familiar in combat than she was._

Kairi: _"They make it look so easy."_

_Riku seemed to notice her struggling._

Riku: "This isn't too much for you is it?"

_Riku was trying to be serious, but Kairi took it as a challenge._

Kairi: "Why. Ya' scared I might catch up with you?"

Riku: "Puh-lease, you wish you could."

Sora: "Riku, don't egg her on like that."

Riku: "And why not?"

Sora: "Did you not hear her on the island? Wherever one of us goes it's the 3 of us.

You keep encouraging her like that and she's gonna want to fight dangerous things or people. I could never live with myself if **anything** ever happened to her."

Riku: "I know. I, I couldn't either. She's doing well … we need all the help we can get right now."

Sora: "Yeah. I hope the King is alright."

Donald: "The King is fine. But if you 2 don't fight, we won't be."

Sora: "Oh, right"

_The 2 heroes went to go join the aid of helping their friends with the heartless._


	4. A World Falling Apart

_Dear Diary, _

_I promised myself I wouldn't feel sad anymore. Maybe even be happy.(if that's a word in my vocabulary.) That I would try not to feel sorry for myself and try to be a little more normal.( whatever that is.) But I always knew I was never meant for normality. I keep having these dream about how something bad is going to happen and how I'm supposed to be apart of it. I've had this dream a couple times, but I try to ignore it when it comes. But it wouldn't be coming so frequently if it wasn't trying to tell me something, right? Like, like it's my destiny and since I was younger my dad always said how "you can't ignore destiny, because then it wouldn't be destiny." Therefore, not destined to happened. Maybe my dream is trying to tell me this is only the beginning. _

_She went in her drawer and took out what looked like a small blue orb(picture the Heart of Candracar from W.I.T.C.H.) that was made to be a necklace. _

Cambria: Why does it feel like things would be easier if you were still here?

_Cambria continued to stare at the necklace; it's powers being a mystery, even to her. Cambria's thoughts were soon interrupted by what seemed like an earthquake. It shook all the contents in her room, causing some of them to fall and break. Loud screams of people in terror were then heard._

Cambria: How is that even possible? The castle is a least 10 miles from town.

_This made Cambria uneasy as of what were happening to the townspeople. Her family's most trusted guard named Alan suddenly came into her room._

Alan: Your Highness? What are you still doing in here?

Cambria: Umm… this is my room. That's beside the point, what's going on?

Alan: We were suspecting the barrier would give in sometime soon, but apparently soon is _now_.

Cambria: You mean…

Alan: Yes. The heartless are here and they're coming in droves. We were trying to hold them off as long as we could but it was no use; which is why we are advising everyone to get someplace safe, which is where you should be. Now come on!

_Alan led Cambria through the castle, past her mother's garden, to where a helicopter was waiting. There, on board was Meredith and Allegra. _

Alle gra: Finally, you decide to come.

Alan: Here, put these on.

_He handed the 3 of them blue cloaks to shield them from the affects of darkness._

Alan: This helicopter will take you to Disney Castle. You are to speak with the King upon your arrival.

Cambria: I haven't heard from King Mickey since dad left.

Allegra: I don't remember what King Mickey looks like.

Cambria: He's kinda hard to miss; just look for a talking mouse.

_She then turns to Alan._

Cambria: So what are you gonna do?

Alan: I'm going to stay here and fight. I've been doing it for the past 20 years, haven't I? It was a pleasure working with your family all these years.

Cambria: (chuckles) Yeah we… we've been through a lot.

Allegra: Stop it! Stop talking as if we're never going to see you again. You're gonna fight and you're gonna be okay! And that's an order!

Alan: Whatever you say Alleg- I mean Your Highness.

_The kids gave their final hugs and Alan was seen walking off for the last time. Cambria and Allegra started having tears welling up in their eyes._

Meredith: Oh girls, don't look so upset. After all he _was_ the "help". He was just… doing his job.

_Cambria then shot her a look of disbelief._

Cambria: How could you be so heartless? (_Between sobs) _The _help_ are giving their lives, for _us,_ and that's all you can say?

Meredith: You're acting as if I told them to go out and fight. Sweetie, think of it as being just "business".

_While Cambria and Meredith were going at it, Allegra seemed to be frantically searching for something,_

Allegra: _Oh no!_

_She then hopped off the helicopter, heading for the castle._

Cambria: Allegra!

_She then attempted to run after her sister, but was stopped by Meredith._

Pilot: Are you guys ready? The vortex only comes once and if we miss it, then that's it we couldn't leave.

Meredith: (_Now shouting due to loudness of propellers_) You can't go! We're about to take off!

Cambria: (_Shouting also) _I'm not leaving without Allegra!

_Meredith grabs her arm._

Meredith: You listen to me! I promised your father I would look after you 2. And I would rather have one of you than none you, you hear! Now, damn it, you are coming whether you like it or not.

Cambria: Get your hand off me. It's bad enough we have to leave, leaving all my father's people scared and attacked by these, these heartless, but the day I leave my sister is the day my dad would marry the likes of you. BTW which would never happen.

_Cambria then hops off the copter in pursuit of her sister._

Pilot: Listen Ma'am, I'm sorry but we gotta go.

Meredith: What?! No, no you can't leave them. Their father will have me killed for this.

_The vortex then appeared with all but the 2 princesses inside._


	5. Tough Decision

_As Allegra ran toward the castle, the heartless were there trying to overtake it. They left nothing but destruction in their path even setting it on fire. A pillar that was in her mother's garden fell, almost hitting her. With all this happening around her, it didn't seem to slow her down. Allegra was determined to find what she was looking for. Cambria was right behind Allegra, although struggling to keep up with all the smoke going into her eyes and lungs. A similar pilar fell on her but she phased through it. She then made her way to the castle entrance._

Cambria: _I can not believe I'm doing this. (cough)_

* * *

_After what seemed like hours(not really,) Allegra finally reached her destination: Her room. Allegra's room looked as if the heartless came in and raided her room only they didn't. _

Allegra: Man, it looked as if it got dirtier from when I left.

_She then made her way over to her nightstand, where she took out a mystical necklace the resembled Cambria's. Instead, it was purple and was called the Heart of Candracar. She stood glancing at it until Cambria appeared at her doorway._

Cambria: What is your problem?! You leave, unannounced, could've gotten us both hurt or worse and now the helicopter we should've been on is on it's way to Disney Castle, without us!

Allegra: I never asked you to come back for me! Besides, I couldn't leave this behind.

_She showed her the Heart of Candracar. Cambria calmed down realizing the importance of it._

Cambria: Come on, we have to figure out a way to get out of here.

Allegra: Oh my God, Cambria behind you!

_She turned to find nothing but heartless surrounding them. She grabbed Allegra's hand._

Cambria: Hang on!

_She and Allegra made their way through the heartless by phasing through them. They let go of each other's hands and ran to the castle entrance. Matters weren't any better outside. _

Allegra: What do we do now?

Cambria: Uh. Mom's garden! It's the only place without heartless.

_As they made their way over there, a heartless grabbed Allegra's leg._

Allegra: Cambria! It's got my leg!

_Cambria than broke off a peace of a statue's arm and hit the heartless multiple times._

Cambria: Get off of her!

_It wasn't enough to get rid of it, but it definitely took Cambria's word for it. They were soon surrounded by a shroud of heartless. Cambria knew there was only one thing to do._

_One thing Allegra could do. She then grabbed her younger sister by the shoulders._

Cambria: Allegra, what I'm about to ask, no tell you just don't freak out. I need you to teleport us to Disney Castle.

Allegra: What? I, I can't. I couldn't guarantee that we would get there in one piece or even get there. It's too risky.

Cambria: Well, this is a risk I'm willing to take. Look, it doesn't matter where we end up or how we end up, just please teleport anywhere but here.

Allegra: (starting to break down from the pressure) Cambria I, I can't do it. I just can't. I-

Cambria: Look at me. Look at me! You have to concentrate.

_There was a moment of pure silence, then everything was still as if in suspended animation. A flash of light appeared and the 2 of them were gone._

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_Meanwhile at Disney Castle, our heroes struggled to keep up with the strength of the heartless._

Riku: Why are they so much stronger than before?

Sora: I don't know, but we're wasting time being out here and fighting.

Kairi: (breathing heavy) You guys… I don't… know how much… longer I can hold up.

_Sora, then, glances over at Donald and Goofy who were attempting to fend off the heartless. Then he looked over to Riku, who seemed to be thinking the same thing, by nodding in agreement. Riku then put Kairi's arm around his shoulder and went inside the castle._

Sora: Donald! Goofy! Come on!

_With that, our trio of heroes followed close behind Riku and Kairi. While running, Goofy seemed to notice something._

Goofy: Hey fellers! It looks like we're bein' followed.

_Sora turned to find that the heartless were right on their trail. What was worse was that there were more waiting for them in the castle._

Riku: Aww man. Them again?

_A small door opened to an exaggerated larger door, revealing familiar mouse ears._

Queen Minnie: Oh good. You finally made it. Hurry and come in.

_As the scurried in, there was already a significant difference._

Donald: Wow, I feel so energized!

Goofy: You said it, pal.

Sora: Come to think of it, I feel pretty good too.

Queen Minnie: That's because in here the "Cornerstone of Light" protects us from heartless attack.

_A voice recognized by the group was soon heard._

King Mickey: That's because when you're fightin' the heartless you kinda get the energy drained outta ya'. So when you go somewhere where there isn't heartless you feel better.

Sora: It's the King!

Riku: Your Majesty!

_The group than ran over to meet the mouse king, with Goofy picking him up for a hug._

Donald: Put him down, Goofy. You saw him before we left.

Goofy: Gawrsh, sorry Your Majesty.

_While it was a joyous reunion, the King's facial expression told otherwise._

King Mickey: You all must be wonderin' why I brought you here.

Kairi: (_muttered) Yeah, and why you didn't ask for me to come._

Sora: (_to anxious to wait) _King Mickey what did you mean by "this isn't over yet?"

King Mickey: Well—

Sora: Is it more heartless?

King Mickey: You see—

Sora: Is Maleficent back?

Donald: (shouts) Sora! Let him finish!

_Sora gives an awkward chuckle._

Sora: _(sheepishly) _Sorry.

King Mickey: Ahem. I'm sure you've all noticed the heartless invasion here.

_Everyone nodded there heads._

King Mickey: Well, I don't exactly know why they're here. But I have a theory. A theory I will explain when our other guests arrive.

Sora: Other guests?

_Just as he said that a middle aged woman in a 17__th__ Century blue ball gown came crashing through the doors. She seemed visibly distraught._

Meredith: _(overly dramatic) _Oh, King Mickey!

King Mickey: What is it? (_concerned) _Where are the girls?

_The lady who was now on the floor looked up with mascara running down her face._

Meredith: I'm afraid they've been… left behind.

King Mickey: Oh, no! I'm afraid we'll have to postpone this conversation. Right now we need to get those girls. I… I promised an old friend I would look after them and I'm not about to break my promise now!

_As soon as King Mickey said that, a portal opened on the ceiling of the throne room._

Goofy: Is that a…

_But he was cutoff by someone screaming, notably a girl, who was now falling from the ceiling. She landed on the floor (on her back) with a thud. _

Cambria: (_groaning in agony_)

_Before anyone could help her, they were met with another scream. This scream was ear shattering as it was very high. As she came through, the portal disappeared. She then fell atop of the girl (on her stomach) to be exact. This caused the girl to scream in agony._

Donald: Ooooh, that's gotta hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

_The group quickly ran over to the beings that had just fallen from the ceiling. As the group reached to them, Sora extended both his arms to stop anyone from going any closer._

Sora: They're wearing cloaks just like the Organization.

Riku: Yeah, but these guys cloaks are blue and last time I checked, the only person I remember being that short who wore the Organization's cloak was King Mickey.

Donald: And he's standing right here.

_Just as Donald said that, the second figure sat up atop of the person she laid on. She then stared at her hands._

Allegra: I'm…alive? (_realization)_ That means I did it? I did it!

_Her victory was short-lived._

Riku: That's great and you are…?

_The young princess soon realized that she wasn't the only in the room. She then took the hood of her cloak off her head. She revealed a natural tan complexion, with piercing aquamarine eyes, small nose with freckles running across it. Her dark brown hair was in loose curls that went down to her back with a braid running across the top of her hair. Even though she looked like a child, the girl was quite beautiful for her age._

Allegra: I'm—

_The young girl was soon interrupted by swift arms that pulled her up for a hug. It was Meredith and she kept swinging the little girl about, causing her to become quite dizzy._

Meredith: (_once again overly dramatic_) Oh thank heavens, you're alright.

Allegra: (_strained)_ I won't be if you don't let me go.

_Meredith quickly dropped the girl and regained her composure. The girl then turned to face "King Mickey". She then ran over to "him" and embraced "him" with a hug._

Allegra: King Mickey! I didn't remember what you looked like, but Cambria was right.

I wouldn't be able to miss you.

Queen Minnie: That's nice and all dear, but King Mickey is over there.

_The girl than saw that she was hugging a female version of the king. She then turned to see the actual King Mickey._

Allegra: (_awkwardly laughs_) Wow, it really has been a while. (_singsong_) Awkward.

_King Mickey quickly changes the subject._

King Mickey: My how you've grown.

Allegra: King Mickey?! You haven't changed at all. Wait… If you're here then that means, I'm at Disney Castle?! Which means I really did do it!

Riku: Maybe we can get back to this reunion after we rescue the people who need to be rescued.

King Mickey: (_famous chuckle_) Riku, she _is _who we were going to rescue.

_Allegra then turned to face the gang._

Sora: I don't think we've met. I'm Sora.

Kairi: I'm Kairi.

Riku: Riku.

Donald: Hah, I don't have to introduce myself because she already knows me. Isn't that right?

Allegra: Sorry, your face doesn't ring a bell.

_Donald, now visibly upset._

Donald: Really? Are you sure?

Allegra: Yeah, I'm positive we've never met.

Goofy: Hyuck

Allegra: Goofy!

Goofy: I can't believe you remember me.

Allegra: I could never for get you.

Donald: WHAT! (_famous tantrum_)

_Allegra then put her attention back on the trio of friends_

Allegra: I'm Allegra and _that_ is Cambria.

_She pointed to her incapacitated sister._

Allegra: (_shrugs_) Eh, she was never good at meeting new people.

Kairi: (_concerned_) Are you sure she's okay?

Allegra: Not really.

Queen Minnie: King Mickey, maybe you should explain to our guests why you brought them here. I'll look after Cambria.

King Mickey: Right.

_The group then followed him to the Hall of the Cornerstone. They all circled around the Cornerstone of Light._

Kairi: Whoa, what is it?

King Mickey: It's the Cornerstone of Light. It protects this castle from darkness, until now.

_The Cornerstone of Light then lowered into the ground, with only the large crystal sticking out. It then showed the different worlds Sora, Donald, and Goofy had gone on their adventure._

Donald: Hey there's Twilight Town

Goofy: And Radiant Garden

Sora: Olympus Coliseum!

_This reminded Sora that there were good times on his adventure. He got to meet so many people and made new friends and did what he had always wanted to do: seeing other worlds outside of his own._

Sora: Kairi, you see that one right there? They celebrate Halloween everyday. But if you go through a certain tree, you can go to where it's always Christmas.

Kairi (_her eyes wide with excitement_) Really?! Was Santa Claus there, not that I still believe in him.

_Sora nodded his head._

Sora: And there's Atlantica, the Pride Lands, and that's, that's, hmm. I don't remember ever going to that world. In fact, I don't think I've seen that world before.

_Sora was talking about an ominous looking world, that was nearly consumed by darkness._

King Mickey: That world is known as "Meridian".

Allegra: That's my home.


	8. Another Journey

Daisy: Is she alright?

Queen Minnie: She seems to have a pulse, but she's not responsive. I think she may have a mild concussion, due to how high she fell and how fast.

Daisy: What about Allegra?

Queen Minnie: Well, her memory might be a bit foggy the same as her sight, (reference to her thinking that Minnie was Mickey.), but other than that she seems fine.

Daisy: How did they, you know, come out the ceiling?

Queen Minnie: Well, these aren't your average girls, Daisy. Allegra teleported here.

Daisy: Teleported? How do you know it was her?

Queen Minnie: Cambria doesn't have that power. But that doesn't make her _gifts _any less extraordinary.

_Before Daisy could ask another question, an unconscious Cambria slowly came to._

Cambria: (_groggily)_ where… where am I? (_Frantically)_ Where's my sister?

Queen Minnie: Shh, calm down, Allegra's fine. We were worried about you.

Cambria: What are you-?

Daisy: You fell from the ceiling and landed on the floor…_hard._ To make matters worse, your sister came the same way you did, only landing on your stomach.

Queen Minnie: The impact alone could've killed you, but it didn't.

Cambria: Man, that must've been some medicine you gave me.

Queen Minnie: Actually we didn't give you anything. We were going to, but a voice in my head said, "To wait a little while, and see how it works out". It seemed to have worked out fine.

Cambria: That must've been some voice— wait you're Queen Minnie! This means I'm at Disney Castle, which also means that… the kid actually did it?! Speaking of Allegra, where is she?

Daisy: She and the others are downstairs in the Hall of the Cornerstone.

_They all stand up._

Cambria: Others?

Queen Minnie: Yes, you'll meet them downstairs. The King had something important to tell all of you. Are you able to walk?

Cambria: Yeah, I think I can manage.

Queen Minnie: Good. Shall we?

_With her arm extended, she led to the Hall of the Cornerstone_. _Cambria struggled to walk down the stairs due to her throbbing headache, from her concussion. She caught sight of her sister and slowly made her way over to her, while holding the side of her head. Allegra didn't have to look because she already knew it was Cambria standing next to her._

Cambria: (_sarcastically_) Thanks for your concern over my well-being.

Allegra: (_dull_) At least we know you're not dead.

_The gang takes notice to the Queen and Daisy, who had just joined them, but failed to identify the cloaked mysterious figure._

King Mickey: Oh, it looks like you're alright.

Queen Minnie: Her awakening was nothing short of a miracle.

Sora: (_realization)_ Oh, you must be Allegra's sister. I wish I could say she told us so much about you…but she didn't.

_Sora started to chuckle but then it ended in an awkward stop, seeing as though no one else was laughing._

Sora: Anyways, I'm Sora; this is Kairi, and Riku.

_Sora extended his hand for the girl to shake, but all he felt was the cold shoulder. Kairi tried her luck, seeing as though all wasn't going well with her friend._

Kairi: (_smiling warmly_) I'm Kairi.

_Awkward silence._

Kairi: (_unsure)_ Uhh, you must be Cambria?

Cambria: (_uncaring)_ Yup.

_Kairi also held out her hand to be shaken, but was never met by the other girl's hand. This caused Kairi to feel embarrassed by the situation._

Allegra: You'll have to excuse my sister. She enjoys making people dislike her before they actually get to know her.

_That statement caused Cambria to glare at her from under her hood. She then directed her attention to King Mickey._

Cambria: (_impatiently) _I'm awake now. Wasn't there a reason you wanted us here?

King Mickey: (_laughs) _Right, if you'd all direct your attention to this virtual model of the worlds. I think this world will look familiar to you girls.

Cambria: Of course, that's Meridian.

Allegra: Like I said that's my-I mean our-home.

Sora: I've never heard of Meridian.

King Mickey: I'm not surprised that you've never heard about it. Cambria, you probably know more about it than I do.

Cambria: About 2 years ago, my dad had to leave because King Mickey had said there was trouble about happen, but I think he knew before the King had even told him. He said it had something to do with these "beings made of darkness" called heartless and how worlds were being consumed by darkness. I think he adopted some of my mom's traits because instead of thinking about just me and Allegra, he was thinking about our world as a whole.

_Meredith could be seen eavesdropping on the informative conversation going on in the Hall of the Cornerstone._

Cambria: So he took one of her spell books and found a powerful barrier spell. Before he put it on, he told me that I may not see him for a long time and that Allegra and I should look out for each other.

Meredith: _(deviously) So that's how he did it! _

Riku: (_curious) _What kind of barrier spell was it?

Cambria: It was a barrier that kept anyone or any_thing_ from coming in, but he never mentioned that nothing could come out either.

Goofy: Garwsh, so that's why we haven't seen you girls in a while.

Riku: Your Majesty, if you don't mind my asking, what did you send the King off to do?

King Mickey: I sent him to do just that: To put barriers around as many worlds as he could and to eliminate the occasional heartless.

Sora: (_surprised)_ Other worlds?!

Cambria: The part he failed to tell me was that the spell would eventually wear off, exposing our world to what was happening to others.

Kairi: Like heartless invasions.

Sora: But I still don't get why we've never seen or heard of your world.

King Mickey: Well Sora, to answer your question, I think the spell had given any world that it was used on, temporary invisibility, which is why we never picked up readings on them.

Sora: (_serious) _What did you mean by other worlds?

King Mickey: This is why I've brought you here. (_sighs)_ Sora, I think your journey isn't over yet.


	9. Say What!

_Sora's eyes widened from this statement, causing him to become lifeless._

Kairi:_ (worried) _Sora? Sora!!!

Cambria: Umm, I think your friend's broken.

Riku: This isn't a joke! You don't know what he went through, what all of us went through!

Cambria: Doesn't matter. Whatever happened _has _happened. There's nothing you can do about it. Get over it!

_Her insults caused Riku to get very angry and prompted Kairi to hold him back from doing something he might've regretted._

Kairi: (_straining)_ Riku, don't!

Donald: Your Majesty, what did you mean by that?

King Mickey: (_annoyed) _What do you think I meant by that, Donald? There's no other way to say it!

_Donald then looked hurt by the King's words and his yelling. The King soon realized this and immediately felt bad._

King Mickey: Aww pal, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just I thought we were done with all this stuff. It can bring anyone down.

Donald: It's alright, Your Majesty.

Allegra: I don't get it. What's the big deal?

Riku: Kingdom Hearts.

Allegra: Okay, I'll pretend like I know what that is, what about it?

Riku: Kingdom Hearts is the heart of all worlds and a source of great wisdom and power. It made those with the darkest intentions want to pursue it.

King Mickey: You see girls, when I noticed trouble starting to brew, I went in search of Ansem the Wise to learn more about the darkness. There I was told many things about it like, heartless, Door to Darkness, and most importantly Kingdom Hearts. Along the way, I realized that we needed to find the "key" which was Sora. Sora was on a journey of his own to find Riku and Kairi, who had disappeared when their world was consumed by darkness. For the next couple of years, Sora went through dangerous situations just to make sure darkness wouldn't prevail.

Allegra: He's a key?

King Mickey: No, he wields the keyblade. A weapon used to fight darkness.

Kairi: What happened to your dad?

Cambria: Unfortunately, I lost contact with my dad. We talked all the time and he would tell me which world he was at and-

Riku: (_suspiciously_) I thought you said, "Nothing could go in or out your world"? Then how could you talk to him.

Cambria: (_stammering_) I… I did. You see, umm, ok. I'll tell you how I did; don't label me freak ok?

Allegra: Or give them any more reason to.

Cambria: I'm… telepathic. I can read people's minds and communicate through it, too. That's how I talked to my dad and how I knew he was okay. Then all of a sudden he just stopped. I never heard from him.

Kairi: And you don't know if he's ok.

Cambria: Right.

Riku: (_thinking_)_ You sure he just didn't want to stop talking to you?_

_Unbeknownst to Riku, Cambria actually heard what he said._

Cambria: Actually, he's one of the few who enjoy talking to me.

Allegra: And that isn't much.

Riku: What the- you could hear me?

Cambria: I _did _say I was telepathic. Anyways, King Mickey, what do we have to do with all this?

King Mickey: The heartless consume hearts in pursuit of Kingdom Hearts. In Ansem the Wise's reports he said they go in search of the largest heart in existence: the heart of a world. So those hearts need to be sealed away.

Allegra: And that's where Sora comes in?

King Mickey: Exactly. Then there's the Princesses of Heart, those who don't possess darkness in their hearts. When brought together they reveal the Door to Darkness, giving way to Kingdom Hearts.

Riku: But if there were worlds hidden, then Kingdom Hearts wouldn't be complete, despite if they weren't consumed by darkness or Sora sealing their keyholes. It just wouldn't be complete.

Cambria: This is _kind _of starting to make sense.

Sora: But that wouldn't be possible! I locked the Kingdom Hearts' keyhole and shut the Door to Darkness!

King Mickey: I know Sora, but something isn't adding up.

Sora: It's not like the Kingdom Hearts I sealed was a fake…

_There was an uncertainty in Sora's voice._

Sora: Or was it?

King Mickey: Which brings me to my theory, now bear with me, what if… it was _fake?_ I'm not saying Kingdom Hearts in _general _is fake, but maybe the one we know about is.

Sora: No… NO! Not after everything I went through!

_Allegra felt empathy for the saddened keyblade wielder._

Allegra: You went through a lot, didn't you?

Sora: More than you can imagine. All our hard work was for nothing.

Kairi: Sora, don't say that. Real or not you saved a lot of people's worlds and lives. And me. So don't say it was all for nothing.

Donald: Yeah Sora and think about it, if you never started your journey you would've never met me or Goofy…

Goofy: Or Aladdin, Hercules, Mulan, Ariel, Simba, Genie, both Jacks, uhh Jiminy…

Donald: We get it!

_This caused the whole group to break into laughter._

King Mickey: Well, whoever created Kingdom Hearts were most likely no strangers to dark hearts and their corrupted ways.

Riku: Maybe in a way the person predicted something like this happening…

King Mickey: which is why they made a fake one; believable enough for evildoers not suspect otherwise.

Cambria: Then how would you find the real one?

King Mickey: When the seven Princesses of Heart are together they reveal the fake Kingdom Hearts, but what if there weren't seven princesses? What if there were eight?

Sora: Eight Princesses of Heart?

King Mickey: Yes and I think _Cambria _could be that eighth.


	10. Leaving

_Eyes widened at the King's last statement. No one, not even Cambria could believe what they had heard._

Cambria: Me?

Allegra: Her?! (_laughing) _This has to be some kind of joke! Her?! A Princess of Heart?!

Meredith: (_thinking_) _Even I find that hard to believe. _

Cambria: (defensive) Why is that so hard to believe?!

_Allegra wiped tears from her eyes, caused by laughing too hard._

Allegra: Cambria, you're… you. And **you **are not a Princess of Heart.

Cambria: But I'm a princess, so it kind of goes hand in hand.

Allegra: Not for you, it doesn't.

King Mickey: Lucky for us, others don't know about Cambria or my theory, which gives us a slight advantage over anyone who may find out.

Cambria: I'd say it's a matter of time before they do find out; it doesn't take genius to put two and two together.

Kairi: So is that why the heartless are back, because the real Kingdom Hearts wasn't actually sealed?

King Mickey: I think the fake "Kingdom Hearts" kept them at bay, for awhile.

Sora: Wait, so does that mean the nobodies are back too?

Riku: My guess is as good as yours. I can smell the darkness omitting off them already.

Sora: Does that mean Maleficent could be back?

King Mickey: Right now, we have to expect the unexpected. Nothing should come as a surprise.

_The group then headed upstairs to the throne room, with Meredith scrambling to look as casual as possible. She then puts on her fakest act._

* * *

Meredith: Oh Cambria! I'm so glad you're okay!!

Cambria: (_aggressively) _I'm fine. (_turns to Allegra)_ You know you're not as light as you look, especially when you're falling from the ceiling onto my stomach. I can't remember anything after that.

Allegra: Well you were like, "You gotta teleport us to Disney Castle" and I was like, "I can't do it" and then you're, "You have to!" and I'm like, "I can't do it", and then I was like, "Aaah" and you were like, "Aaah", then there was a white light, and then… and then we made it. (_She gives Cambria a hopeful smile)_ And… we did it. I mean I did it, but you helped. Thanks.

Cambria: At least if we died it wouldn't have been my fault.

Allegra: Wow, I think we were having a moment until you said that. King Mickey, what happens now?

King Mickey: I was thinking I would go to see Yen Sid, you know, to see if he knows anything. My journey will just continue from there. Riku, I'd be honored if you could join me.

Riku: I think it's me who would be honored, Your Majesty.

King Mickey: Now Riku, you remember what I told you last time, call me Mickey. Sora, I trust you know what to do: you're to go to past worlds you've visited and seal their keyholes, along with the new worlds.

Sora: But how will I know which worlds?

Cambria: And what happens to me? I am not staying here so I can get kidnapped by someone.

King Mickey: This is where you tie into this. Cambria, you're going with them.

Sora: What!

_Before Sora could protest, King Mickey took the Heart of Meridian from Cambria._

King Mickey: _This _will help you on your journey. It'll show you where the right keyholes are. This pendant holds much more power than you can imagine. Good thing is it only works with Cambria.

Sora: _(smirking)_ I just hope she can keep up.

Cambria: Oh, don't worry about me. I can hold my own.

_She then takes off her hood, finally revealing what she looked like. To say the least, everyone in the room was shocked, in a good way. She looked like an older version of Allegra. Cambria had long, straightened, dark brown hair that went to her lower back. She and Allegra have matching aquamarine eyes and flawless naturally tan skin, except Cambria didn't have freckles. In reality, her personality didn't fit the way she looked, not by a long run. Cambria seemed to notice everyone staring at her._

Sora: Where did _that_ come from?

Cambria: (_slyly_) What? Expecting me to be hideous?

Queen Minnie: Not at all. I can see you've grown into a responsible, beautiful, young woman. Your father would be so proud, of both of you.

Allegra: What about me, can I go?

Sora: Sorry Allegra, but we don't want to see you get hurt.

Queen Minnie: It's alright; you and Meredith will stay here.

Kairi: So I guess you guys are headed on another adventure, one that doesn't involve me.

_Kairi then walked away, looking very hurt._

Sora: Kairi, you know we can't take you with us. If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do.

Riku: I think what Sora is trying to say is that you're too important to us, to have you endanger your life like that.

Sora: Didn't I basically say that?

Kairi: Don't you think I worry about you guys. I wonder if I'll ever see you again, too. We were separated for a year and when we're finally reunited, you have to go.

Sora: Its part of being a keyblade wielder; comes with the territory.

_Kairi then simultaneously hugs her childhood friends._

Kairi: Just be careful, okay.

Allegra: That's sweet, I hope they are careful.

Cambria: More like vomit-inducing. Aren't you going to wish me luck?

Allegra: What, you're going too?

Cambria: Didn't you hear the King?

Allegra: Ok, let's stop answering questions with questions, we're not getting anywhere. Besides I'm 8, got a short attention span. You can't leave me here… with her.

_Cambria could tell her sister did not want to stay with Meredith without her being around._

Cambria: I know you don't me to leave, and boy do I not want to go, but King Mickey needs my help. And this might be the only way to find dad.

Allegra: He really needs your help, doesn't he?

Cambria: I think so.

Allegra: Just… don't do anything stupid, okay?

Cambria: Of course not; that's your job.

_The two young sisters than engaged in a heartwarming hug._

Cambria: I promise you: I'm gonna find dad and then we can go home. Oh yeah, I managed to salvage something before everything went down back home.

_She then holds out a familiar piece of jewelry to the young girl._

Allegra: You saved my bracelet!

_Allegra then ran over to Sora. She then gave him her bracelet._

Sora: What's this for?

Allegra: Luck. Based on what King Mickey said, you're gonna need it. It's my lucky bracelet, be sure to bring it back to me!

_Sora then remembered a similar promise he made to Kairi, about a year and half ago._

Sora: Don't worry, I will.

Allegra: Before you go, can I see this keyblade everyone's talking about?

Sora: I don't know…

Meredith: Please Sora, it would mean so much to the little girl.

Sora: Umm… ok.

_Sora then held his hand out and summoned the Kingdom Key._

Allegra: Whoa, that is so cool. So all you have to do is hold your hand out, then it appears?

_Allegra then did this motion with her own hand._

Sora: It doesn't really work that way, it's kinda selective…

_Much to Sora's and everyone else's surprise, the keyblade then appeared in the young princess' hand. _

Allegra: Whoa, that was weird.

_Cambria then said what was on everyone else's mind._

Cambria: How did you do that?

Allegra: (shrugs) I just did what he did.

_Before being further questioned, the keyblade then started to jerk Allegra, as though trying to lead her somewhere. It eventually led her back to the Cornerstone of Light. A light then appeared from it, forming a keyhole shape. Allegra then held up the keyblade, as if she had done this before, with the light from it locking Disney Castle's keyhole._

Sora: How…

_But even Sora couldn't find the words to ask how she did that._

King Mickey: I don't think the question is "how" she did it; it's "did it work?"

_As if with perfect timing, Chip and Dale came scurrying into the room. _

Chip: Your Majesty!!! You're not going to believe it!!! The Heartless are gone!!! It was like magic. You wouldn't have believed it if you saw it.

Dale: I was there and I still don't believe it.

Cambria: (mumbling) _What animal in this castle doesn't talk?_

_  
_King Mickey: Well, it's one less thing you have to worry here. But it's just one more thing I have to talk with Master Yen Sid about.

Sora, Donald, Goofy good luck on your mission and look out for Cambria. And Cambria… I'll keep an eye out for your father. Riku, let's go.

_The King then handed Riku an Organization XIII cloak, to avoid being corrupted by darkness. _

Kairi: Be careful ok, because if he has to go look for you again, then I'm going with him; so that way it won't take a year to find you. And Riku… never lose sight of your light.

Riku: On my journey, I've learned that I neither walk the path of darkness nor the path of light, but the path in between: Twilight. So I can't promise you that I won't lose sight of it, but I can promise that it'll always be apart of me. Sora, be careful or else we'll have to put an ad out for a new knucklehead best friend.

Sora: Like that'll ever happen.

_Riku smiled and stepped into the Corridor of Darkness that the King had summoned._

Kairi: I hope he'll be okay.

Sora: Knowing Riku he'll be just fine, besides he's got the King with him.

Goofy: So are you fellers ready for another adventure?

Sora: You know it!

Donald: Yeah!

Cambria: (_unenthusiastically_) Whoopee.

Kairi: Good luck on your journey! And it wouldn't kill you to check in every now and again.

Sora: Thanks and I will.

_Cambria then took off her cloak revealing what she wore. She was wearing a similar outfit to that of Yuffie in Kingdom Hearts II. There were slight differences: Cambria didn't wear the headband; Cambria's shorts were somewhat lighter colored than hers, almost like a light tan. Her shoes were similar to Yuffie's except they were black, went to her knees, and flat on the bottom. Cambria didn't have overly big feet like most characters. _

_The new group then headed for the Gummi Hangar._

* * *

Cambria: I don't think Kailey was too happy about me going with you guys.

Sora: Her name is _Kairi. _

Cambria: Whatever. Your girlfriend can relax; I'll keep my hands to myself.

Sora: Kairi's not my girlfriend! We're just really good friends.

Cambria: But you wish were more.

Sora: No

Cambria: Please, I'm telepathic and I didn't have to read your mind to figure that one out.

_ After what seemed lika an awkward silence, Sora tried to change the subject._

Sora: You and your mom sure don't—

_Cambria quickly cut him off._

Cambria: (_defensively_) That is not my mom nor will she ever be my mom!

Sora: Sorry, I just assumed.

Cambria: Yeah well don't do it again!

Sora: (_frustrated_) What is your problem?! Everyone has been nice to you despite how rude you've been to them!

Cambria: Why don't you stop trying to figure me out!

Donald: Alright, alright! Now we're going to be together for awhile, so it's just going to be harder if we don't get along.

Goofy: Donald's right, so let's put the past behind us, like Timon said, a "tuna motto".

Donald: (_corrected_) "Hakuna Matata". Now say sorry.

Sora: (_unapologetic_) Sorry

Cambria: I accept your apology.

Donald: Now you say it.

Cambria: You can't be serious? This is _so _lame.

Donald: (_yelling_) You're lame, now say it!

Cambria: (_forced_) Sorry.

Donald: Good, now you can come on board, but this ship runs on happy faces. So you have to smile.

Cambria: Or we can just wait here until all the worlds are consumed by darkness, then somebody would ask what happened and I would be like, "the talking duck wouldn't let us go because I wouldn't smile."

_Donald realized there was no winning with Cambria, so just let everyone come on board._

Goofy: As you can see the ship has been modified to fit four people. There are even more gadgets and special effects, we just have to find them along the way.

Sora: Sounds fair enough.

_Sora soon found himself in the pilot seat of the gummi. _

Cambria: What are you doing? I want to fly it.

Sora: You just got here, besides you don't even know how to fly it.

Cambria: Please, I'll "fly" you.

Sora: What does that even mean?

Cambria: (_threatening_) Keep talking and you'll find out!

Donald: (_sighs_) Oh Brother, this is going to be _some_ adventure.

Goofy: Hyuck, you said it pal.


End file.
